


Black Ice

by Moonrose91



Series: The Burns Family Chronicles [6]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, there's a spoiler for you. I'd apologize, but I feel that some things shouldn't be sprung on people due to emotional timing.</p><p>There was a time of three months once where I didn't read fanfiction due to the fact I was in mourning and couldn't handle any deathfics and, sometimes, they'd be sprung on me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's a spoiler for you. I'd apologize, but I feel that some things shouldn't be sprung on people due to emotional timing.
> 
> There was a time of three months once where I didn't read fanfiction due to the fact I was in mourning and couldn't handle any deathfics and, sometimes, they'd be sprung on me.

Charlie smiled as he cooked lunch for the kids, a two year old Cody sort-of helping as he stirred the batter while Graham was actively helping in stirring another bowl of batter. “What are you making Dad?” Kade asked.

“Pancakes. I figured we could use breakfast for lunch since it seems to be one of the healthier things Cody eats. Sort-of,” Charlie responded, pointing to where Graham was mixing up the blueberry pancake batter.

Kade eyed where Cody was stirring the batter. “So what does Cody have?” he asked.

“Buttermilk,” Graham answered and winced when some of the batter splashed out and onto Cody, who giggled. “Daddy making pancakes!” Cody crowed and Kade laughed before he ruffled Cody’s hair.

“Yes he is little man. How can I help?” Kade asked.

“You can wash the dishes,” Charlie stated.

Kade grumbled, but went to do as asked while Dani, the pariah of the kitchen, was sentenced to drying and setting the table. Cody didn’t get as messy as they expected, though he did somehow get batter in his hair. Charlie laughed softly as he cleaned off Cody’s hair with a towel when the phone rang. “Dani, can you get that?” Charlie called.

“Sure Dad!” Dani called and the ringing stopped mid-ring.

“Hello, Burns residence,” Dani recited as Charlie got Cody settled into his booster seat between Graham and Dani.

Cody was laughing and gripping at Charlie’s shirt a bit before letting him go. “Pancakes, please, Daddy,” Cody stated.

“Okay, Cody. Just hold your horses,” Charlie stated and Cody blinked up at him in slight confusion.

Charlie was about to respond when Dani held out the phone towards him and said, “Dad, it is for you.”

Charlie smiled and said, “I’ll explain later. Thanks sweetie.”

He took the phone from Dani and took a deep breath before he switched into his ‘officer voice’, as Cody called it. “Charlie Burns speaking,” he greeted.

 _“Chief Burns, it is Officer Samuel Taber,”_ Samuel greeted, sounding forcibly calm.

It was a tone Charlie was _very_ used to coming from _his_ mouth. “What’s wrong Samuel?”

 _“Chief Burns, Charlie, it’s Jenny. She was just rushed to the hospital,”_ Samuel stated.

“What?” Charlie questioned.

 _“She hit a patch of black ice and careened off to the side. The hospital has already called in everyone on the island for O+ to come to the hospital and donate if their able. But you might want to the hospital,”_ Samuel explained and Charlie glanced at the kids.

“Yeah. I’ll be there,” Charlie answered and hung up.

He turned to the table and was faced with three anxious pairs of eyes.

Cody was mashing his pancake before he ate it.

“Your mother was in a car accident. I’m going to the hospital to wait for news. I know you don’t want to, but I would prefer it if you guys wait here for news. If you want to come with me, I won’t force you to stay,” Charlie stated and Kade stood up.

Cody had stopped being carefree and was staring at them in confusion, obviously picking up on the changed atmosphere. “I’m coming too,” Kade stated and Charlie gave a nod, before he looked at his three youngest.

“I’ll stay with Cody. He’s too young to wait patiently in a hospital,” Graham stated.

“Hopital? Is Daddy sick?” Cody questioned.

“I’ll stay too. I get antsy in waiting rooms,” Dani stated, not bringing up the last time they had all been in the hospital under a charged situation like this, it had been for Charlie himself.

“Okay. Make sure that all the doors are locked. We’ll be back tonight. I don’t want to leave you alone overnight,” Charlie stated.

“I’ll come back. You stay at the hospital,” Kade cut in.

Charlie hesitated, about to argue, before he nodded and headed out, shrugging on his heavy coat as he did so.

He had a feeling he was going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie sat in the waiting room, watching the people bustle around.

Even Matthew Hightower had shown up for blood donation once the hospital began to make rounds to call in everyone on the island with O positive blood to come in and donate. While Charlie was sure that they weren’t going to run out of the needed type of blood any time soon, he didn’t like the fact that they had started calling almost immediately.

Because that said more about Jenny’s condition then Charlie thought they would be willing to say at this time.

Charlie rubbed his face and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his legs, covering his eyes.

He just wanted to know that Jenny was going to be okay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jenny was out of surgery, but in the ICU, when Charlie agreed to take Kade home. He settled the kids down and got them to bed before he headed back to sit next to her bedside.

He frowned slightly as he entered to find a doctor waiting for him.

“Chief Burns, come with me please,” the doctor greeted and took him to his office and had him sit down.

He knew before the words left the doctor’s mouth, but he was trying desperately trying to deny it. “Chief Burns, I am so very sorry,” he began, and Charlie collapsed in on himself, barely hearing about the counseling.

And Charlie Burns began to cry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The funeral was held on a cold, clear, day. The sun was shining and it was almost beautiful. Dani was sobbing and leaning heavily against Charlie, while Kade was glaring at the ground. Graham was staring straight ahead as Cody sniffled in confusion. Doctor and Doc Greene were there with their daughter Frankie, and others of the community were there to support the Burns family.

No one noticed Matthew Hightower watching from a distance, knowing he would never be able to truly mourn the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to finish. I was trying to figure out how to handle Jennifer Burns's death.
> 
> I apologize if this emotionally harms anybody or if it feels rushed.
> 
> But, in this scenario, it isn't just the Burns family that is hurting, but the man she was having an affair with, Matthew, is as well.
> 
> However, unlike the Burns family, if he shows his mourning or acts as if he is in mourning, questions will be asked.
> 
> In the long run, Matthew will most likely never fully heal from this.
> 
> The reason I am putting this as an author's note is because, as this focuses on the Burns family, we will never get to see his point of view.


End file.
